


Castiel vs. The Devil Incarnate

by Castibella_Shipper_of_the_Lord



Series: Castiel vs. ? [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Amused Dean Winchester, Angel Wings, BAMF Castiel (Supernatural), BAMF Winchesters (Supernatural), Canadian hunters, Castiel is Not Amused (Supernatural), Confused Sam Winchester, Could be seen as pre-destiel, Crack Treated Seriously, Gen, Minor Injuries, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Sam Winchester Ships Castiel/Dean Winchester, Some Humor, Whoop whoop the boys are going to Canada, geese are evil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:53:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24781876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Castibella_Shipper_of_the_Lord/pseuds/Castibella_Shipper_of_the_Lord
Summary: Alternatively titled: Castiel learns the dangers of messing with Canadian geese.Trust me, he will NEVER make that mistake again. Dean is just having the time of his life.
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester
Series: Castiel vs. ? [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1762624
Kudos: 36





	Castiel vs. The Devil Incarnate

**Author's Note:**

> Doing research on the Waheela was sooooo cool. I had no idea Canada had our own supernatural creatures and lore and I am LIVING for it.  
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy! (And before you ask, yes. This is absolutely based off of my own traumatic experiences with Canada geese)

“I told you not to go for the head.”

“Real helpful, Cas,” Dean groused, rubbing his sore arm where the Waheela had thrown him. “Didn’t think the bastard would be that strong.”

‘The bastard’ in question was an enormous wolf. Heavily built, with a wide head and pure white fur. It would almost be a beautiful animal if it were not huge enough for them to get an eyeful of its slavering maw and wild eyes before it attacked.

They’d been hunting it for several days upon arrival, after getting a distress call from a group of Canadian hunters. The hunters had expressed their need for numbers on taking down a wolf-like creature called the Waheela. It had been seen terrorizing people between the Northwest Territories, and steadily moving its way south to Saskatchewan.

Castiel had helpfully pointed out that it was not actually a ‘wolf’, but more of a spirit. Whose favorite pastime was ripping the heads off of unsuspecting campers and curious tourists.

“Dean, focus!” Sam shouted, rolling to the side to avoid the Waheela’s savage teeth. He slammed his knife into its flank, or tried to. The blade skittered off its hide as if it were made of steel. “Goddamn it, wrong knife.”

Castiel lunged for its other side, but it was ready. The Waheela snapped, almost catching Castiel’s neck, instead sinking its fangs into his unprotected shoulder when he dodged. 

“Cas!” Dean cried, moving to attack the wolf-beast from behind.

“Dean, no,” Cas panted, gritting his teeth as the Waheela drew back, releasing him to whirl on Sam. “Look, in the woods.”

Dean turned to see a fluffy white head peeking from behind a fallen tree. Wide amber eyes stared back at him, filled with terror.

“Oh no…” He murmured. “We’re attacking a mother, protecting her baby.” He raised his voice. “Everyone, stop! She’s just defending her kid.”

The group of hunters froze where they stood, one leveling a gun at the snarling mother wolf-beast. Even the Waheela paused in her attack.

“Dean?” Logan, the hunter holding the gun asked. She looked back at the Waheela, who bared her fangs in warning. “What are we supposed to do, just let it go to decapitate other innocent people? If we kill it now...” Her finger drifted towards the trigger.

“Enough,” he told her. “Fire that gun and you’re responsible for a needless death. We can sort this out without killing her.” He turned to Chloe, the leader of the other hunters. “Do you agree?”

Chloe looked thoughtfully at the creature. “If this whole time she’s been protecting her pup, then we can have some people shadow her until she reaches her destination. But you’re right, it wouldn’t sit well to kill them. Logan, put the gun down.” The brunette grumbled in reply, but the muzzle of the gun lowered. “Trey, Xander, back off, give her some space. Miranda, keep an eye on her movements. Just because we’re calling a truce doesn’t mean she will.”

Dean nodded when she gave him a questioning look, and started when Castiel walked up beside him. “I’m glad we didn’t kill her,” the ex-angel said. They watched the small Waheela run to its mother. With a suspicious glare at the onlooking hunters, the mother herded her pup into the forest.

Chloe barked some orders, and four other hunters split from the rest to trail behind the creatures at a safe distance.

“They’ll give us a call if they run into any trouble,” she said. “And everyone else can head out.” She waited till the last hunter left then approached Sam, Dean, and Castiel who were all that remained. “Thank you for coming, even if the results were anticlimactic. If you hadn’t intervened, most of my people could be missing their heads.” Her gaze strayed to Castiel. She nodded to his shoulder. “Even then some didn’t escape without some injuries.”

Castiel shrugged. “I’ll heal. It’s fairly superficial.”

Chloe raised an eyebrow. “Sure.” She seemed to refocus on the matter at hand. “If you’re not leaving immediately, I can give you a place to stay and some money for the trouble of your plane tickets.”

Dean blanched at the mention of a plane. “We’ll stay one more day,” he said hurriedly. “Not that big of a rush to get back.”

Castiel gave him a look that told him he wasn’t being as subtle as he’d like. Sam snickered behind his hand, turning it into a cough.

__________

Chloe’s accommodations turned out to be a small waterfront cottage. Sam was ecstatic at the scenic home and view, and soon disappeared inside to explore.

Dean noticed Castiel walking down to the water, and followed.

The waves lapped gently at the shore, and the trees that flanked it. Sounds of people laughing drifted over from the other side of the water, accompanied by birdsong.

Castiel stopped at the shore and crouched. The edge of his trenchcoat was soon soaked, but he didn’t seem to notice or care.

“Whatcha lookin’ at?” Dean asked, crouching down beside him. He followed his gaze to the shoreline, where several Canadian geese swam in the sunlight, exploring the water. Their tall dark necks bent gracefully to occasionally nibble brown shaded feathers.

“Interesting creatures,” Castiel said, eyes glued to them.

“You think so? They’re just… birds.”

“Their plumage reminds me of Balthazar’s wings,” Castiel replied. Dean saw his lips turn down.

“...oh. Wait, wings?”

“Dean, this isn’t new information. You know I was an angel.” Castiel glanced ruefully behind him, as if to see a pair of wings attached to his back. “My own feathers were darker than any other angel’s, black as the night sky.”

Dean’s mouth opened and shut, but no sound emerged. He stared at the man beside him as if seeing him for the first time.

Overhead, a goose soared over, landing in the water with the rest. Others rose to meet it.

Castiel stood, seeming to ignore Dean’s confused expression. Slowly, he started walking closer, loose stones rattling under his shoes. The geese paused in their greetings to watch the newcomer.

“Uh Cas?” Dean whispered. He’d remained crouched where he’d been left.

Castiel drew closer.

“Cas?” Dean spoke louder, but the ex-angel still ignored him.

A goose ruffled its feathers, beady eyes focused on the person walking towards it.

Castiel stopped directly in front of them, just about a foot away. The goose raised its wings and struck. There was a strangled yelp from Castiel as the bird lunged forward, wings spread. He tried to scramble back up the shore but the goose latched onto the front of his trenchcoat, causing him to stumble. He crashed into the ground, pebbles flying in all directions. In vain, he attempted to bat the bird away but another one joined the fray, pecking and honking at him.

And Dean? Dean was killing himself laughing in the grass. He watched Castiel struggle to get up but a goose flapped its wings in his face and he fell back again. Dean laughed so hard he accidentally swallowed some grass. Worth it.

Eventually Castiel floundered to his feet. He ran as fast as he could back to the cottage, geese snapping at his heels with their wings blown threateningly. Dean stopped laughing when Castiel disappeared into the home and the birds spun to face _him. ___

____

“What happened?” Sam said once he’d seen the two men leaning against the door as if something were breaking in.

____

With feathers in his hair, grass stains and mud splattering his coat and pants, scratches on his face, Castiel was worse off than when he’d battled the Waheela. Pinpricks of blood were still visible on the shoulder of his coat.

____

“I never assumed they would be like that,” Castiel muttered, picking a feather out of his hair. He frowned out the window. “Lucifer would absolutely adore these birds.” He flicked it away.

____

Dean stifled another laugh, and Castiel shot him a scathing glare.

____


End file.
